They're Going To See Us From Outer Space
by heulwenguillouxstollenwerck
Summary: Heulwen Guilloux-Stollenwerck is a French-Welsh student from Cardiff. She doesn't understand France's embarrassing ways. FrancexOC oneshot OOC France


Alright, I wouldn't say you were in the best of situations.

I mean, who likes sitting down for an hour long "educational" lecture in a classroom full of many different faces. But there was one face in particular you didn't mind.

That face belonged to man who went by the name of Francis Bonnefoy. You two were friends since middle school, when he moved from France. In fact, you were the first to actually talk to him. That made you reminisce about how you first met him.

~~*FLASHBACK*~~

_It's middle school right? People were just now figuring out who they were. Though his is the start of some terrible bullying._

The middle of the year, A new kid shows up. He had wavy, long blond hair with a pair of bright blue eyes that fit him perfectly.

So the day went on and lunch came by. If the boy had lunch with you, that meant he was in the same grade as you.

Guess what, he did!

But you noticed he was sitting at a table alone. You felt you lips tug downwards and you walked over to the table where the French boy sat. He looked up at you for a second, but then went back to eating afterwards.

"Hi." you said.

He looked back up to you with a little surprise in his eyes. "H-Hello." He said. He was still obviously trying to learn English.

"I'm _. You?" You asked, offering a hand to shake

"F-Francis" he said gripping your hand, shaking it lightly. You felt a little spark go off in your stomach. Little did you know that he felt the same thing.

That was a start of a beautiful friendship. 

~~*FLASHBACK END*~~

"_!" You teacher, Ms. (insert random name) Screeched at you, snapping you out of your daze.

"Yes?" You asked turning your head towards the teacher.

"Answer my question please." she said pointing to the board. _1 15 psht easy._ you thought. "The answer on the board in _1020_ mam." You said as politely as you could.

You were saved by the bell though, thankfully. It was the last class on a Friday as well. Even better.

You grab your things and head out the door, and soon exit the school and start walking home.

"Hey, _." You hear Francis call. You stop and wait for Francis.

"Hi Francis~!" You greeted once he was at your side.

"You were staring at me in math." He said. Your face turns a bright red. The truth was, you've grown to love this Frenchy. Though you were sure he didn't feel the same way about you.

"N-Nuh uh." You refused childishly. "I was remembering something."

Francis rubbed his stubble then looked at you curiously. "What were you remembering?" he asked. His blue eyes not moving.

Your cheek began to heat up even more. "Nothing important." You lied.

He smirked. "Oh really?" He then grabbed you by your waist and dipped you a bit. His face only inches away from yours. You blush darker.

"F-Francis?" Damn, you knew he had a way with woman, but you never knew he was this good.

"You were blushing at the same time." he said.

You pouted. "That means something?" You asked bluntly.

"But, of course~!" He said. "It means your having a memory with someone you love." he said, made you blush darker.

"Y-Yeah. So?" You asked. _Damn you French charm!_

"I want to know who you were thinking about." He said. Wait, was that... Jealousy in his voice?

You pouted but sighed in defeat. "Ok." You said. Amusement no where to be found in it. But a blush did creep its way onto your cheeks. "I was thinking about the day we met." You look away in embarrassment.

Francis' face got farther from yours and put you back up straight again. He seemed to be examining you. You felt uncomfortable with that really.

"Oh yes." He let out a content sigh. "That was a good day."

You look back up at him. He then started talking some more.

"That was the day I made my first friend here in (country)." He continued. "I knew you were cute, but i didn't expect you to more beautiful. Your like an angel now." He said, a true smile on his face.

You blush. A lot. "Stop it. Your flattering me." You said. Yes you were jealous when he flirted with other girls, or went on dates with them. Little to your knowledge is that too was jealous when a guy even comes close to you, or when you date one..

"Mon Amour," He started "You are the most beautiful girl on earth, Inside and out. Please do not tell your self different." He then caressed your cheek, pushing back a strand of you (h/l) (h/c) Hair. His blue eyes meeting your (e/c) ones. He then started to get closer, and closer. Before you knew it, Francis had connected his lips to yours, giving you possibly the sweetest kiss known to mankind.

Soon after, you hesitantly pull back for air, the ruin-er of all moments. "J'taime" He said. Resting his forehead on yours.

You smiled a true genuine smile. "I love you too." You said.

"Hey remember the time i had trouble learning-"

"FRANCIS!"


End file.
